We'll Be A Dream
by spellbound forever
Summary: A reincarnation fic. They died, and was reborn once again into the world today. They had their past memories, fragments however. A happy reunion of the 104th trainee squad and a few other significant characters. One to two pairings included.(I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin and the song, full summary inside. Image will be changed later.)


**They met each other in a bus, a rainy weather and memories that aren't complete until they finally met.**

* * *

"See you tomorrow Mikasa!" Hannah beamed when a double-decker bus came. Her boyfriend Franz stood beside her and gave her a broad smile, "See you."

"Goodbye." The ebony black female mouth twitched and entered the door, carefully avoided droplets of careless rain dripping down from the roof of the bus stop. She tapped her card on the card reader and took a spot near the windows. Through the rain splattered glass, Hannah waved enthusiastically at her; at the extreme left, Mina, a shy girl leaning against the billboard, looked up from her phone just in time to give a hesitated wave. Mikasa nodded to her before turning her attention back to her front and plugged in her earphones, and the bus began to move.

_Do you remember the nights_

_We'd stay up just laughing_

A sudden pat on her shoulder roused her from her daydream. Mikasa turned around hurriedly, and widened her eyes at a certain blond guy with furrowed eyebrows.

"Armin!"

_Smiling for hours at anything_

"Hey." Armin's face dissolved into a relaxed grin, his sky blue eyes scrunched up into crescent moons, hints of first tears gathered by the corners. "Hey Mikasa."

_Remember the nights _

Said female could feel hot tears gathering at the sides of her eyes as well and she hugged Armin tightly. A wave of pure happiness washed over her.

_We drove around crazy in love_

Armin hugged back, glad to found somebody he thought he'd never see again, and when Mikasa let go of him, he asked, "How's life?"

_When the lights go out, _

_We'll be safe and sound_

"Peaceful." Was her reply. The two of them smiled and turned to the side windows, looking at the cars zooming past leisurely and enjoying each other's company.

_We'll take control of the world _

_Like it's all we have to_

The bus screeched to a halt. They heard the sound of the doors opening and a familiar voice flowed in.

"Mikasa?"

The two of them turned around and saw a group entered, meanwhile, three people came down from the stairs.

"Ymir?"

_Hold onto_

"EH?"

_And we'll be_

Historia, the shortest of the group just entered gasped in shock as Ymir faced her with the same expression.

"Oh my goodness!" Sasha, the one who called Mikasa shouted as the two long lost friends embraced each other laughing and crying. Reiner came behind Historia and gave Armin a hearty punch on his back, who toppled a little in fright and gave a laugh in return. Beside Ymir, Berthodlt silently wiped his eyes and Annie handed him a handkerchief, the once cold blue eyes was gone.

_A dream_

"Alright alright get a move on don't hinder the bus progress." Connie grinned and pushed Jean in as he was blocking the way. The brown head guy gave an annoyed sound in return but blushed furiously when he accidentally locked eyes with Mikasa, causing Marco to chuckle. Ymir then finally released Historia and rubbed her tear stained face with her sleeve before asking for Historia's phone number and stepped out, Berthodlt and Annie following her. Everyone bid them farewell and the door closed.

_Do you remember the nights we_

"I can't believe this, I never know we actually meet each other again." Marco sighed. The rest agreed spontaneously and started chatting with each other about how much they remembered about their past.

_We made our way dreaming_

Some people are still missing from their minds.

The bus halted abruptly, causing a few commuters to lose their balance.

"What the-"Jean finally spoke and they caught somebody running towards the vehicle with a crazy grin and spectacles, not to mention dragging a person along. The door opened and she flung in as though she's finishing a race.

"HANJI?!" The 104th trainee squad gasped in surprise and the person whom the brunette dragged in collapsed in exhaustion. But Hanji was too excited to care as she was busy hugging each of everyone, including a fellow passenger accidentally and pulled out an A2 paper from her dripping backpack, unrolled it and showed to the group a horrendous looking monster.

"Tada!"

_Hoping for being someone big_

"Sir please don't show everyone of a Bigfoot from your research…" Her partner, whom everyone finally recognised him as the past Hanji's subordinate, stood up and persuaded her to keep away her priced item. Hanji then reluctantly put it away.

_We're so young then_

"Hanji don't worry you can do it at work tomorrow." A deep voice cut in smoothly, cutting all connections from the trainees' minds at the same time and they turned their heads to meet the body (he is tall) of-

"Oh Erwin why didn't you say you're on your way back home!" Hanji yelled and rushed towards him, "Where's the thing you promised me?" Her eyes sparkled in mischief.

_We were too crazy in love_

The tall blond sighed with an 'I can't take this woman' face and put his hand into his pocket to pull out a packet of what it seemed to be a sample.

"You're the best thanks!" She received it eagerly and threw it to Molbit, who shook his head and put it into his backpack.

The rest were still too shocked to do or say anything.

The bus bell rang and the vehicle slowed to a halt.

_When the lights go out_

Hanji was the first to react when a guy entered.

"LEVI!"

_We'll be safe and sound_

"EH?"

Levi felt that this was the worst day of his life. The crazy woman literally latched onto him shrieking, "OH MY GOD IT'S REALLY YOU!"

"Yeah. It's really you." He repeated disgruntledly as he shoved away her and dusted himself. "What bad luck." He raised his head and deepened his frown at the sudden appearance of all too familiar faces.

"What the hell."

_We'll take control of the world_

"Oh my-"Petra nearly cried as she entered behind him, following by Levi's entire unit, "Everyone."

_Like it's all we have to _

_Hold onto_

"Tsk, I can't believe we met the brats again." Oluo said and accidentally bit his tongue when the bus began to move. Petra placed her arms on her delicate hips and sighed angrily, "Oluo, one more time you're imitating boss I'll really kill you."

_And we'll be_

_A dream_

"Oh yeah you won't dare." Said man mumbled through his handkerchief, cocky despite the humiliation. Gunther and Erd shook their heads in return.

_Ooohhh_

Mikasa looked through the window at the heavy rain which had started again unknowingly and stared blankly at the passing vehicles and streetlights which became spatters of childlike painting through the waterfall looking glass. She indulged herself back into the music, shifting the small bickering and excited chattering to the background. Armin snorted a little at her reaction. _'She didn't change at all'_, he thought before going back into the conversation, where Hanji acted shock upon Levi's cruel like always words before proceeding to whine at Erwin behind her.

"Erwin Levi hates me!" She cried.

Erwin sighed again and ruffled her hair, "No he didn't hate you." Then turned to Levi, "Levi…"

"What I didn't say anything wrong. Seeing her is a disaster" The man rolled his eyes and folded his arms, the rest secretly agreed though despite pitying Hanji's situation.

_When the lights go out_

_We'll be safe and sound_

"What a day." Connie commented, scratching the back of his neck. Sasha laughed, "You don't say."

_We'll take control of the world_

_Like it's all we have_

_To hold on to_

"The rain is getting heavier." Historia said, looking out at the window worryingly, "I hope you guys brought umbrellas? If you don't have I think I have a spare one…" She started digging her bag.

Everyone looked at Historia as if she's a saviour.

"Goddess…"

_And we'll be_

_When the lights go out_

"I hope the rain will stop when I reached home." Jean muttered and rubbed his neck, peeking at Mikasa occasionally from the corner of his eyes. Marco laughed even louder.

_We'll be safe and sound_

"What are you laughing at Marco?"

"Maybe 'coz you looked like a horse." Connie teased. Jean immediately raised his fist and Connie did a counter stance of a flying eagle.

"The hell you guys still using that?" Reiner chortled. The rest guffawed.

On the other hand, Mikasa was trying to piece up her additional memories until she realised something was wrong. She frowned a little and said aloud, "Somebody is missing."

The group immediately start piecing up their 'new' memories, and Petra said, "Hey you're right."

"But who is it?" The bus stopped once again.

_We'll take control of the world._

"Heh, took him long enough." Came Levi's voice. Hanji laughed in the background.

_Like it's all we have _

"Oh my god you're all wet!"

"You look like you're drown inside a bucket of urine."

"Shut up horse face!"

"Ahahahahahaha!"

_To hold onto_

"Late as usual."

"Armin!"

_And we'll be_

The newcomer groaned and started wiping his face with a handkerchief Historia had kindly provided. He dressed simple, black jeans and a white T-shirt that says 'Angry German Boy'. The only eye-catching things are the maroon scarf sagging around his toned neck and the bright turquoise eyes. He turned his attention away from Armin and widened his already huge eyes at Mikasa.

Tears started flowing down from her cheeks.

"Eren."

_A dream _

She woke up, and found herself leaning against the window sill, alone.

Mikasa got up and look around frantically, but found nobody she knew except a few passengers looking out of the windows or sleeping or just stand around playing with their mobile phones.

Feeling dejected, she slumped back onto her seat, ignoring the fact that her stop was approaching fast and putting her face into her hands. Suddenly, her phone vibrated loudly in her pocket. She fished it out reluctantly and blinked at the glaring screen.

'Good evening Miss, this is Armin Alert. I'm the owner of the lost book, can you tell me when you are available so I can go over to collect it?'

Fin.

* * *

**A/N**

**I'll leave you guys to decipher the meaning of this song here. So have you guys guessed the pairings? They're Erwin/Hanji and Berthodlt/Annie. **

**Thank you for reading. (Bows) **


End file.
